


Their Theory of Happiness

by Pen_And_Dagger



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A little pregame, M/M, Plenty of feelings, Soulmate AU I guess?, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Wow Ouma's POV yay, a lot of spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pen_And_Dagger/pseuds/Pen_And_Dagger
Summary: Kind of a soulmate thing where if your soulmate dies you go numb until whoever killed them dies too yay feelingsTrials/cases in little/no detail cause not so much plot relevance and also length reasons





	Their Theory of Happiness

His name was Kokichi Ouma, and as far as anyone was concerned, he was an average teenager living an average life. He had friends, he went to school, he studied, he did anything a normal high school boy would do. Yet he always felt like there was something missing. 

He never found “the one”. 

His friends would tell him all about their “findings”. The way they’d notice small cuts or bruises with no identifiable cause, and the sudden feeling of fulfillment when they saw their soulmate for the first time. He was never jealous, only curious. When would he find his? Did he even have one to find?

When they weren’t talking about their relationships, his friends talked about this TV show about killing games. He was one of the few who never watched. What was it called again? Oh right, Danganronpa. He couldn’t help but think the name was a little strange, but didn’t think much of the program. How good could such a show be anyway? 

Despite his doubts about the worth of a show so morbid and repetitive, he managed to get roped into watching after school. What season was this anyway? 52? It sounded like a bit much to be still airing, like they were just milking the initial success, but hey, it was worth a shot. 

The black and white bear welcomed the viewers with a brief recap of the last episode. Apparently the marine biologist was executed for killing the poet. So all of these people had some kind of special talent? It piqued his curiosity just a smidge, so he decided to pay attention instead of going through with his original plan to feign interest. 

Maybe fate made the decision for him.

There was one player that made Ouma feel things he wasn’t expecting. Or, it was more like he wasn’t feeling something he was accustomed to. It felt like the hole of not finding “the one” was filled. Seriously? It was just his luck that someone who could die at any second would be his soulmate. From his friends’ explanation of the season so far, he pieced together that the one making him feel this way was a returning player given the title of adventurer, and that his name was Rantaro Amami. 

It wasn’t long before his friends noticed the new spark in his eye. They merely teased him a little about his strange luck before focusing on the show. Ouma watched intently, paying close attention to the tall adventurer, wanting more than anything for him to survive at least a little longer. The feeling of being complete was addicting, he didn’t want it to go away. He didn’t care that he never even met this “Rantaro” in person. He wanted to though, which meant that he had to survive the game. 

From that day on he was in a sense “hooked” on the show. He always had to check that Rantaro was alive, that he wasn’t in danger of death. His friends didn’t know which of the players Ouma felt bonded to, so they started pinching him every time another one is killed. 

Then the season was over. Two people won as expected. A plain looking blue haired girl Ouma admittedly paid almost no attention to, and “his beloved Amami-chan”. 

It was a couple weeks before Ouma got the idea to go out and see if he could find the mysterious adventurer, just to meet him. Nothing more. Just to see if he felt the same thing seeing Ouma. He truly didn’t know if the whole soulmate thing was always mutual, but he had to find out for himself. 

So he did. He took to the streets for a casual walk around the city just to see what would happen. He’d heard rumors that soulmates are by instinct drawn to each others locations, so it shouldn’t be too hard right? He told himself this to encourage himself as he rounded yet another corner.

Then just like that he forgot everything.

He woke up in a locker. It was small and dark, but with his size it wasn’t too hard to move enough to push the door wide open and step out. There was someone else here who looked rather strange. No, this individual didn’t seem to be a human at all. It was fun chasing him around and teasing him about whether or not he had private parts, but the emotional hole in his heart was distracting him from getting the most enjoyment out of it.

He left after the blonde pianist “spoiled his fun”. Her role didn’t seem to be of much importance, so she wasn’t interesting enough to stick around. The robot however, was different. He didn’t know why, but his role felt strange somehow. He was curious to see what part he would play in the grand scheme of things. 

They were summoned to the gym, so he went. He was interested in finding out what he was doing here. In total there appeared to be sixteen of them once the stragglers came in. He took the time to survey the crowd to see who may or may not be dangerous among them. Then he saw...him.

He was much taller than Ouma, and he held a mysterious air that drew him in. He felt the hole in his heart close, and a bond form. Was this his true beloved? He was fast to accept this, as if he had this thought about him sometime before. It was an odd sense of deja vu considering this was the first time he laid eyes on the other male. He even forgot his talent! How mysterious was that? It was attractive, so very attractive. He was a mystery that needed solving, and Ouma wanted to get in and solve him. Solve the laidback enigma by the name of Rantaro Amami.

When the colorful pack of bears proclaimed that they would have to play a killing game he watched the first reactions with interest. When it was the right time he acted. He pretended to be afraid. He put on a show as a frightened little boy, but it was a lie. He was curious. In his head he was already calculating who would be most likely to succumb to the bear’s desires and kill.

After all, what good was a game if no one played?

They were left with time to do anything, leaving so many options. However, they were all dashed by the giant claiming to have found a manhole. What was his name again? Gonta something? Could be a useful person later if it came down to it. 

Everyone went down the hypothetical rabbit hole, no maybe bear hole would be a better description in this situation. What awaited them was some kind of game that felt like some old school platformer from hell. That pianist kept pushing them to try again, so he blamed her for the distress in the group. It got them to stop torturing themselves with a hopeless game, that was for sure.

The next morning he would only turn around and tell everyone how mean it was of them to blame Kaede for what happened the day before in the tunnel. Of course, he was called out on it, which called for crocodile tears. It was fun to play games with them. Besides, it kept everyone united, even if it was in the hopes of stopping his antics.

It wasn’t until a little later that the first motive was revealed. No punishment for the first killer? Interesting. He wondered who would take the bait. After all, no repercussions for murder doesn’t happen everyday. Actually, it never happened. 

Alas, that crazy astronaut had to attack the bear, who promptly got squished to a mechanical pancake. It took a while, but everyone became excited that this meant that they wouldn’t have to kill anyone. He didn’t believe it himself, but he played along. He loved a good game.

The next day rolled around, and his suspicions were confirmed when Monokuma returned. The second motive was a pain. Two days? That’s it? Regardless, he was sure this would make something happen. Someone would panic and kill, it was human nature. 

The day passed without incident, which was admittedly pleasant. He wasn’t a fan of killers, and he didn’t need to bother with one so early. However, the next day was a bit more annoying. Namely when that strange music started blasting from all the speakers as the end of the time limit drew closer. Actually, it would be in poor taste to call it music, so maybe it was just noise. 

That’s when it happened. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, and then… nothing. He knew he was alive, but nothing he touched registered the way it did mere seconds ago. Why? What caused this? The awful noise stopped, replaced with a much more sinister soundtrack. There was a corpse in the library.

When he arrived, there were already a lot of people there. He didn’t know what to expect behind the shorter bookcase aside from the body of one of his classmates. No, more like he wasn’t prepared for whose body it would be. 

The reason for the sudden numbness clicked into place when he saw who was killed. Rantaro Amami, the Ultimate Something, was dead, looking hopelessly dull in a puddle of his own blood. He unleashed crocodile tears over the death of his beloved Amami-chan. No, he just pretended they were crocodile tears. It hurt to see the one person he formed some kind of bond with dead at his feet. At the same time he couldn’t let the others know of his weakness.

Time passed again through the trial. The end was teary and thrilling as the pianist was ousted as the killer, the others declaring themselves willing to fight the Exisals to save her from her punishment. It didn’t work out in their favor, and the pianist died anyway. The numbness didn’t leave even as he declared that the punishment wasn’t boring at all. Something settled into his head. Did they even punish the right person?

More cases passed, each person killing for this reason or that. He figured out the inventor’s plot to kill him in the digital world, and with the help of the Remembering Light convinced that Gonta person to kill her in order to “mercy kill” everyone else to protect them from the horrors of the outside world. 

That trial came and the big oaf was pretending not to remember a thing. Ouma felt betrayed. He hated traitors. Insults and clues pointing right at the entomologist flowed from his mouth without second thought, the only thing in his mind being the desire to punish the one who betrayed his trust. The punishment rolled around and his request to be killed alongside Gonta was denied. What a shame. He hated killers, but now there was blood on his hands too.

Time passed again. That brilliant detective finally used the Remembering Light himself. Now it was time to play his cards to draw out the mastermind once and for all. To do that, he declared himself the mastermind, and took the astronaut with him to the Exisal hangar. He was prepared to go down to draw out the mastermind and end the game. Next thing he knew he had two arrows in him and that reckless purple buffoon took one himself to keep the so called caregiver from finishing him off totally.

He stole the antidote from him, and a deal was made. He would go down to help everyone. Leaders had to make sacrifices, didn’t they? That’s how he ended up lying shirtless on Kaito’s jacket, staring up at the hydraulic press that would ultimately be his downfall. 

He closed his eyes, not needing to see the press rush at him. In the darkness behind his eyelids he could’ve sworn he saw a familiar ringed hand reaching out to him, making eye contact with welcoming green eyes. In his mind he reached for that hand, the hand of his beloved. As their hands brushed against each other, the press came down.

He never found out who killed his beloved, but that didn’t matter anymore.

Finally they were together again, and this time nothing would tear them apart.


End file.
